


小丈夫

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>豆芽盾和吧唧哥哥被包办婚姻的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

巴恩斯坐在颠簸的马车里时不时掀起帘子看窗外的风景，这些熟悉景色他将很长时间无缘再次欣赏，他会想念这里的一草一木想念每一个向他微笑过的人们，早些时候父亲满脸愧疚的送他上车，握住他的肩膀，不敢看他的眼睛，而母亲早已哭的没有力气看他离开，妹妹被父亲关在卧室，她尖利绝望的叫声依旧萦绕在他耳边。他关上耳朵狠下心肠不予理会，只反复叮嘱父亲要照看好母亲和妹妹，到了新家会给他们写信，如果他丈夫允许的话。

父亲生意失败欠下如山的债务，在债主们频繁上门搅的他们永无宁日的时候，父亲的朋友带着一个诱人的提议来了，说他的客户正在为自己的儿子寻一门亲事，他的客户非常富有，“我相信他一定乐意为亲家解决一点钱上的小难题，既为你的孩子找到了依靠又可以摆脱眼下的窘境，还有比这更美的事吗？“

父亲显然动心了，这听起来不坏，实际上这听上去美好的不真实，“什么时候能让他们见面？“

父亲朋友的脸垮下来，“他会为你清偿债务这还不够好吗？“

“让我两眼一抹黑的把儿子交给一个素未谋面的陌生人办不到！“父亲握紧了拳头，美好的童话只存在孩子们的睡前故事里。

“他得先帮父亲还清所有债务。“巴恩斯平静的说，”如果他真有诚意的话。“

“詹姆斯！”父亲厉声吼道。

父亲的朋友立即高兴起来，“这个当然。”

“请回复你的客户我答应了。”母亲已经被那些人骚扰的快神经衰弱了，妹妹还有学业要完成，他和父亲根本不可能在短期内凑足那个庞大的数字。这是唯一的办法。

 

史蒂夫瞪着他的父亲，“你给我买了一个新娘，我不需要一个买来的新娘。”

“如果你有本事从社交舞会上带一个新娘回来的话我也不用浪费那么多钱去为你找一个愿意和你待上超过一个晚上的妻子。“

史蒂夫气呼呼的冲下楼，上帝，连续参加三个社交季没牵到任何一个男孩或女孩的手又不是他的错，他一丝不苟的按照礼仪老师的教导去攀谈，天知道他们为什么那么讨厌聊爱尔兰饥荒或者土豆的七十二种做法。

该死的，如果不是因为知道父亲确实担心他会孤独终老的话他真想掀桌走人。老天，一个陌生人，一个将要和他躺在一张床上的陌生人。


	2. Chapter 2

巴恩斯从马车上下来后驻足凝视着前方精致的宅院，不是想象中俗气奢华的别墅，前方走来两个男人，一大一小，年少的那个看起来怒气冲天，像是在大声抗议着什么，他拎着简单的行李孤零零的站在一座陌生的宅院门口显得既可怜又傻气，他们走近了，巴恩斯端正了一下自己的仪容，这家人为他们偿还了一笔巨款他得表现出最起码的尊敬。

当罗杰斯父子站在他面前的时候他不由的楞了一下，他以为罗杰斯先生不愿意让他儿子在敲定婚事前见面一定是因为他儿子长得歪瓜裂枣生人勿近。而面前这个秀气斯文的少年彻底推翻了他的猜测。虽然他瘦得像只冬天掉光了叶子的小树干并且看起来差不多只有十二岁但眉宇间分明隐藏着十足的男子气概，所以到底是什么原因让罗杰斯先生如此忧心，性格问题吗，他自顾自的揣测着。

这时一只瘦巴巴的手伸过来帮他提起了行李，男孩的声音很好听，“抱歉，没能早点出来接你。”他的行李不重，只身上路他从来为自己想的不多，这个善意的动作加深了他对小罗杰斯的好感，然而走出几步之后一股新的不安情绪袭上心头，小罗杰斯离他想象中那个糟糕的丈夫形象越远他就越不安，罗杰斯先生愿意花那么多钱找个媳妇必然是有原因的。然而这不安中又带着一丝让人期待的兴奋，小罗杰斯像个可爱的谜团等他去解开。

史蒂夫把巴恩斯一口气带进了他自己的房间，把行李放下后他大口喘气，“请在这儿稍事休息。”巴恩斯发现小罗杰斯虽然彬彬有礼但自始至终都没有正视过他的脸，好像他对此全然不感兴趣。

小罗杰斯出去时轻轻带上了门，巴恩斯轻轻呼出一口气，他不想承认和那个瘦小的男孩共处一间密室时他竟然说不出来的紧张，明明一个用力的拥抱就能把他压成一张纸片的小家伙到底是从哪里冒出的那股无可名状的压迫感。

史蒂夫冷冷的把一沓法律文书扔给他父亲约瑟夫，“你伪造我的签名！这东西没有法律效力。”

“市政厅登记认可，巴恩斯的签名是真的，你要毁掉一个好人家孩子的名声吗？”约瑟夫不紧不慢的说。

“你混蛋！”

“那孩子很不错，你会喜欢的。”

史蒂夫在约瑟夫戏谑的眼光中败下阵来满脸不悦的给了他父亲一个我们走着瞧的背影。

他回到自己房间的时候发现巴恩斯还维持着刚刚他离开的样子，人家初来乍到他把人扔在这里不管不问只顾着和父亲较劲，回过神来羞愧难当。他抬起头从浓密的睫毛底下看他的...上帝，他都不知道该称呼他什么。

 

“抱歉让你久等了，巴恩斯先生。”史蒂夫露出一个歉意的微笑。

“没关系，不用介意，罗杰斯先生。”巴恩斯一本正经的回答。

他们俩互相傻乎乎的看着对方，突然两人一起笑出声来，“天啊，这实在是太奇怪了。”

“史蒂夫，请叫我史蒂夫，我能叫你巴基么？”史蒂夫笑吟吟的看着同样笑吟吟的巴恩斯，发现他的眼睛像极了夏日里碧绿的湖水，那些晕开的笑意美的坦荡又柔和。

“你想叫我什么都行，史蒂夫。”巴恩斯第一次开始期待他的婚姻，他喜欢史蒂夫。

史蒂夫帮他安放好所有的行李，带他参观了一下宅院，偶尔还会浅浅的对他笑，气氛融洽，然而到了晚餐，当约瑟夫罗杰斯用玩味的眼光看着他们俩的时候，史蒂夫的笑容便消失了，他面无表情地像要去干掉什么人似的动着刀叉，巴恩斯同情史蒂夫盘子里的鸡胸肉。

就寝的时候尴尬的气氛到达了顶点，巴恩斯不知道他是不是干脆去睡沙发比较好，因为史蒂夫的脸皮下冻着一层随时会窜出来的火苗。可他又不得不牢牢记住罗杰斯先生之前的叮嘱，想了半天，他小心翼翼按捺住忐忑的心情对躺在另一边把自己蜷成一团的史蒂夫说，“你可以行使丈夫的权利，史蒂夫，如果你想的话。”说完他的脸烧了起来。

“我不想。”史蒂夫用被子蒙上了头。他不想，不想让父亲就这么得逞，好像他是个意志力软弱的可怜虫，他是没拉过像巴基这样漂亮的男孩的手，那不代表他就是个饥渴的小色狼。

巴恩斯向史蒂夫那边挪了挪，史蒂夫往床边挪了挪，巴恩斯又挪了一点，史蒂夫只好又往床边挪了一点，巴恩斯准备再挪一点的时候，拉住了史蒂夫的手，“别挪了，你会掉下去的。”

几分钟后史蒂夫选择了妥协。他发誓他只是不想掉下床。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫看着正在替他打领带的手，白皙细嫩，花一般的手，那双手替他打好领带又替他理了理西装的褶皱，在做完这些后，手的主人退后两步上下打量一番，露出满意的笑容，“好了，帅小伙。”

史蒂夫坐在马车里默默的叹了口气，他和巴基一起生活一个星期了，巴基高大优雅极富教养，更别提那双笑起来能把人吸进去的绿眼睛。他得承认如果不是他父亲厚颜无耻的用一笔巨款交换了巴恩斯家如此出众的儿子他永远也得不到这么甜美的伴侣。像豪夺的抢匪让他有点内疚。

每当他想碰碰巴基的时候心里总有个小人跳出来嘲笑他对他像鹦鹉一样大声叫唤，卑鄙，卑鄙，没出息，没出息。他可以轻易的占有巴基，毕竟巴基在第一天晚上就邀请他行使丈夫的权利。但巴基不爱他，甚至谈不上喜欢他，他不能想像与他亲密时的巴基脑子想的只是躺下吧为了美利坚。如此简单的屈从诱惑不仅彻底输给了父亲的如意算盘更输掉了自己的尊严。他不能也不会那样对他。

他记得在巴基到来的第二天他告诉巴基已经差人给巴恩斯全家拍了一封报平安的电报后巴基漂亮的眼睛是怎样突的亮起来不停的向他致谢的，好像史蒂夫会禁止他和家人来往似的。他打赌巴基会这么想和他父亲脱不了干系。他想尽力做个好丈夫哪怕只是名义上的，弥补巴基遭遇的不公。

 

巴恩斯坐在后院里一棵月桂树下的长椅上，眯着眼睛看着日光，史蒂夫白天大多数时间在他父亲的公司，晚上回来吃个晚饭，问问他住的是否习惯，还需要添置些什么，之后就会去书房看书一直看到深夜，除了第一天晚上他主动牵过史蒂夫的手外他们再也没有更进一步的亲密动作。

史蒂夫待他礼数周到甚至说的上细心体贴，史蒂夫不讨厌他，这点他感觉的出来，他给他的那些微笑是真诚的，但，也许他不是史蒂夫喜欢的类型，之前他可能只是没找到合意的对象，老罗杰斯先生过于着急才促成了这桩不尽人意的婚事。他该怎么办才好。老罗杰斯先生一再叮嘱他想快点抱孙子，史蒂夫都不碰他他要怎么给罗杰斯家添孙子。

总不能让他去扑史蒂夫吧，他想像了一下他把史蒂夫当老母鸡似的扑的满屋子咯咯乱叫羽毛乱飞的场景忍不住自顾自的笑出来，上帝，那小身板可经不起这阵仗。

第八天史蒂夫照例在询问完巴基有什么需要后准备去书房，巴基犹豫了一下还是开了口，“实际上我确实有需要。”史蒂夫停下脚步回头看他，目光中带着疑问。

“我需要你履行丈夫的责任。”他不打算再跟史蒂夫说什么乱七八糟的权利，史蒂夫八成会全部放弃，凭他对史蒂夫有限的了解，要逼他采取主动，责任比权利好使。史蒂夫是个负责任的男人。

 

听到他的要求，他的丈夫面沉如水，过了一会儿缓缓道，“不管我父亲跟你说了什么都不用理会，如果他为难你告诉我。”说完史蒂夫头也不回的走了。离去的瘦削背影里有巴基不会错看的怒气。  
巴基头疼的注视着楼上书房亮起的灯，轻轻叹了口气，他该拿他顽固的小丈夫怎么办。

晚些时候巴基推开书房的门，史蒂夫正在翻阅一本古希腊历史，巴基笑着走过去揉搓他的肩膀，史蒂夫的肩膀小的他整只手能完全包住，像一只刚出生的雏鸟窝在掌心，让人心生怜爱，“夜里凉，去床上看吧。”

 

史蒂夫惊异于巴基如此自然寻常的语气，似乎晚饭后发生的那点不愉快完全不足挂齿，思及此处他不觉心生愧疚，随即点点头，”好。”

 

他靠在床头，捧着书，纸上密密麻麻的字母连成一串串毫无意义的符号在眼前飞舞，他看不进去，一个字也看不进去，巴基的脑袋挨他的大腿挨的太近了，几乎是贴在上面，他真恨不得实践托尼时常挂在嘴边的歪理邪说，拒绝诱惑的最好办法就是接受诱惑。

他倔强的又坚持了一会儿后打了个呵欠躺进被窝，决定明天去找他的朋友们谈谈，上帝，那帮永远不缺男孩或者女孩手牵的完全不正常却该死的吸引人的朋友们。

他得深度研习如何正确的追求心仪对象这一课程。这次他真的不能再搞砸了。


	4. Chapter 4

“操他，一天操他七次高潮他马上就会对你死心塌地，相信我史蒂夫，没人能抵抗人类的本能。”托尼咬着英俊管家端来的小甜饼，向两眼直楞愣瞪着他的史蒂夫投去这都不会你丢不丢人的眼神。

“我问的是追求...追求成功才能..嗯，上床。”史蒂夫的脸色像兑了水的红酒。

“他是你的新娘，不是社交舞会上需要你为他开上三天派对的才能摸下小手的骄矜对象。”托尼耸肩。

 

“你们在聊什么？”克林特抢走了托尼手中的小甜饼，冲管家先生抛了个媚眼被托尼狠狠踩了一下脚，克林特嘟起嘴，“小气。”

“史蒂夫搞不定他的百万新娘，这件事我们必须为他保密，这简直太丢脸了。”托尼一脸嫌弃。

“他喜欢听笑话吗?”克林特看起来试图认真的给点什么建议。

“也许吧，我不知道，他笑起来挺好看的。”史蒂夫挣扎着搜罗他对巴基有限的了解。

“你可以问问他对爱尔兰饥荒的看法，真的，我保证他会笑的前仰后合而不是像可爱的露西那样转身跑掉。”

“对对，还有土豆的七十二种做法，他会被你的浪漫感动到流泪的。”托尼高兴的补充道。

他居然指望克林特会认真的给出什么有用的建议，他是全纽约最大的傻瓜。爱尔兰饥荒，他们会拿这个当笑话讲上三十年，这群混蛋。

“说真的，史蒂夫你的社交礼仪老师是哪个野鸡大学毕业的？”娜塔莎走进来。

史蒂夫严肃的说是斯坦福大学的资深礼仪老师。

“教你用爱尔兰饥荒跟人搭讪？”

“不，她说跟男孩谈谈兴趣跟女孩谈谈好吃的点心。”

“你就不能和男孩谈谈钓鱼和女孩谈谈烘焙？”娜塔莎翻了个白眼。

史蒂夫低下头红着脸，“我不擅长这个。”

“给他买顶漂亮的礼帽，然后夸他在床上看起来一定漂亮极了。”

“闭嘴，托尼！”娜塔莎狠狠瞪他一眼。

“我想我可以给他送花？”史蒂夫求助的看着娜塔莎，接着用不确定的语气又补了一句，“或者巧克力？”

“你可以脱掉上衣捶着胸部大声吼你爱他。”克林特偷了托尼手中剩下的小甜饼。

“前提是他得和索尔一样壮，你准备给史蒂夫糊上多少土豆好让他看起来不像一块干巴巴的奶酪。”托尼鄙夷道。

史蒂夫没有被冒犯，他确实因为身材瘦小受到过很多奚落和白眼，但他的朋友们只是在阐述事实，偶尔拿来开开玩笑，他不介意，没有幽默感的人是可悲的。他习惯了。只是这提醒了他一个不争的事实，巴基会喜欢这样的他吗。

“带他出门转转，先从约会开始，我猜你的新娘自打进门后连大门都没出过，而这全要怪你这个不称职的丈夫。”娜塔莎敲了一下史蒂夫的脑袋，视线落在史蒂夫的领带上，“瞧他把你照顾的多好，以前你的领带总是歪的。”

史蒂夫不好意思的笑，“他手很巧。”

巴恩斯手里捏着弗朗西斯用托盘送来的几分信件犹豫着要不要打开，名义上他也是这座宅子的主人，这些收件人为史蒂夫罗杰斯的信件他有权代收也有权打开。他想了想还是放在了史蒂夫书房的桌子上，史蒂夫并没有真的承认他，他不该乱动史蒂夫的东西。

今天史蒂夫回来的格外早，他一边接过史蒂夫脱掉的西装一边听史蒂夫漫不经心的说，“晚上去听歌剧吧，我记得你上次说喜欢瓦格纳来着。”

巴基手上的动作顿了一下，随即嘴角绽开一个浅浅的笑容，“好啊。”

“我让裁缝给你赶了身衣服，等一下会送过来，希望你不讨厌法兰绒布料。”史蒂夫轻轻握了一下巴基的手。

巴基一如既往得体的微笑，一如既往极富教养的致谢，史蒂夫看不出巴基到底是高兴还是不高兴。他是从巴基带来的那些随身衣物上判断巴基喜好的，上帝，但愿他对福尔摩斯拙劣的模仿没有惹恼到他。

史蒂夫上楼后巴恩斯长长舒出一口气，他佩服自己方才的镇定自若，刚刚他差点控制不住吻了史蒂夫，史蒂夫一定会被吓坏的。

他只是随口跟史蒂夫提过一句他小时候弹过钢琴，喜欢瓦格纳，他没想到史蒂夫会记得。父亲生意失败后他再也没有那样的奢侈。

歌剧很完美，女高音的演唱尤其催人泪下，巴恩斯红着眼眶盯着舞台，史蒂夫有点后悔，他带巴基来听歌剧可不是为了把他弄哭。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫柔声问。

巴基不说话小声抽泣了一下把脑袋靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫尴尬的搂住他，幸好他订的是包厢，史蒂夫的肩膀一点也不宽阔，不过这不妨碍巴基享受史蒂夫的体温和他笨拙的安慰。

他更喜欢史蒂夫了。


	5. Chapter 5

“我把他弄哭了。”史蒂夫苦着脸说。

“就知道你深藏不露，我为你骄傲，我的朋友。”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫瘦削的肩膀。史蒂夫是托尼最喜欢的朋友，因为不用他踮起脚尖就能顺利拍到对方的肩膀好让他显摆假装出来的大哥风范。上帝，史蒂夫真是个小天使。

“在剧院。“史蒂夫皱着的眉头没有因为托尼的骄傲而舒展开来，“那里有很多人，我没想把他弄哭，上帝。”

“我得赞扬一下你的冒险精神，”克林特插嘴道，“在轻浮浪荡这门功课上的造诣你已经一举超越托尼和娜塔莎加起来的总和了。”

“弄哭他的是那个女高音。”史蒂夫申辩道。

“好吧，这可有点过分，你知道新娘一般都不喜欢在过于嘈杂和众人围观的情况下度过初夜，史蒂夫，虽然我想表扬一下你的分享精神但是你未免把洞房这事弄的太戏剧化了。”托尼啧啧摇头。

“托尼，再这么鸡同鸭讲下去史蒂夫到九十岁还牵不到他新娘的小手。“娜塔莎拧开随身携带的精致玻璃瓶拧开盖子在手帕上撒了些香水。

托尼想了想，“不如我去你家亲自指导吧，亲爱的，我很专业，保证你们搞的时候都不会注意到我的存在。”

娜塔莎给了托尼一个你无可救药的眼神，“你挑的歌剧让他感动到哭这是个顺利的开端，史蒂夫，相信我，人们谈恋爱的时候总是又哭又笑的，如果你们表现的不像戏剧皇后那证明你们不够相爱。你应该说说他回家后的表现。“

“他..我..我回去就一个人去书房了。我想向他道歉来着，等我写完那封道歉信回去找他的时候他已经睡着了。“史蒂夫绞着手，苦恼的皱着小脸。

“你把他一个人留在卧室，漠不关心的独自去了书房，回来的时候他已经伤心的睡着了。我是不是可以这么理解。“克林特看上去想扒开史蒂夫的脑袋。

“…我没有漠不关心，我关心他，我试图道歉，我把他一个人丢在那里…”史蒂夫捂住脸，“天哪，我是个混蛋。“

“对，你是个混蛋，并且这个混蛋现在还坐在这里跟我们喝茶聊天而不是陪在你伤心的新娘身边。”克林特冲托尼使了个眼色，托尼撇撇嘴按铃叫来侍从，“给我们的罗杰斯大少备车，上帝，你那小脑袋里装的都是浆糊吗。”

史蒂夫匆匆忙忙站起身，抓过侍从递来的外套头也不回的离开了。

巴恩斯在看见气喘吁吁的史蒂夫时疑惑的楞了一下，史蒂夫这幅十万火急的样子是不是家里出了什么事，他耐心的等史蒂夫撑着膝盖大口喘了半天气后，只见史蒂夫从口袋里掏出一个黑色的天鹅绒盒子塞进他手里，“送给你，昨天的事很抱歉，下次我不会挑那么惨的歌剧了。”

巴恩斯楞了一下，昨天从剧院出来后史蒂夫脸色不太好，他以为是史蒂夫不喜欢歌剧为他才勉强忍受了两个小时的折磨，回家后史蒂夫迫不及待的进了书房很晚才回卧室休息，作为一个并不中意自己伴侣的丈夫，再也没有比史蒂夫更绅士的人了。

他没生气，一点儿也不。

他凝视着史蒂夫跑的红扑扑的可爱小脸蛋，禁不住鼓起勇气在他脸颊上亲了一下，“如果瓦格纳知道他的歌剧没让听众哭出来他才会在棺材里泣不成声。”

史蒂夫像被烫着了一般下意识的捂住巴基刚刚亲过的那边脸颊，傻乎乎的呆在原地，一句话也说不出来。

巴基打开史蒂夫塞进他手心里的盒子，里面是一对钻石袖扣，有那么一瞬间他希望是戒指，袖扣也很好，他不能奢望那么多。

史蒂夫看着巴基的脸色，失落的神情在巴基脸上一闪而过，巴基不喜欢他送的礼物，他不懂风月不够浪漫总是猜不透那些男孩女孩们玲珑的心思，这次好像又搞砸了。可巴基刚刚亲了他，他还有机会，应该还有吧。

他执起巴基的手，凑到唇边浅浅的吻了一下，“下次送你更好的。”


	6. Chapter 6

巴基睡的不踏实，在床上辗转反侧，好几次翻身差点压到贴在他身旁的史蒂夫，自从史蒂夫送他一对袖扣作为傻乎乎的赔礼后，史蒂夫再也没在书房里待到深夜，他会把书带上床，也不会看的那么晚，而且巴基发现史蒂夫睡觉没有再刻意和他保持距离，这种靠近让巴基欣喜，然而欣喜两天后更大的麻烦来了，一天早上他朦朦胧胧觉得身后有个硬物硌得屁股痒痒无意识的蹭了几下后才意识到那是什么，他臊的脸通红小心翼翼听着身后的动静，史蒂夫的鼻息依然绵长而平静，谢天谢地史蒂夫没醒。

 

他悄悄转了个身，面朝史蒂夫睡着，结果史蒂夫松松垮垮挂在身上的睡衣让他更加浮想联翩，好奇的猫爪子挠的他一刻也不得安生，他在心里对自己暗暗说就一眼，就看一眼。  
他轻轻拉开史蒂夫的裤子，看见里面白色内裤包裹着的可观隆起时喃喃道，“你也不是哪里都小嘛。”  
“有什么问题吗？”史蒂夫的声音突兀的响起来吓的巴基啪的松手，裤子的皮筋弹回去打在史蒂夫的身上发出沉闷的声响。  
“对，对不起。”巴基红着脸道歉，上帝，他真想用枕头闷死自己。  
那之后一整天史蒂夫没再和他说一句话，当然也可能是因为他看都不敢看史蒂夫导致史蒂夫也不想没话找话。

所幸史蒂夫没有被冒犯太久，他秉持着宽广的胸襟继续和巴基同床，巴基不得不主动保持距离以免再次冒犯到史蒂夫。

“他在躲我。”史蒂夫伤心的向朋友们宣布。  
“在他掀了你裤子之后？”托尼吸着水晶杯里颜色奇怪的饮料。  
史蒂夫红着脸点头。  
”换我我也不理你。“克林特凑过来，手里拿着一个甜甜圈。”都掀裤子了还什么动作都没有，简直是莫大的羞辱。“

“我…前两天才惹他生气，我不知道他为什么…“史蒂夫回忆着当时的画面话都说不利索了。  
“欲求不满。“托尼用无可救药的眼神看着史蒂夫，”你的新娘熟透了却得不到慰藉，可怜的小东西，他一定每晚在你睡着后偷偷哭湿了枕头。“

“可他后来都不理我，看都不愿看我。”史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，“他不喜欢他看到的。“  
”不，他只是不喜欢没搞到他看到的。“娜塔莎把史蒂夫从沙发上拽起来，往门外推，”滚回去跟他睡觉！在你破处之前我们不会见你，给你的建议只有一个，给他想要的！“  
”可是...“史蒂夫艰难的扭头求救似的看着克林特和托尼，而那两个混蛋已经彻底无视了他正在热烈讨论昨天的赛马结果，在娜塔莎关上大门的时候克林特抽空回了一句，”你知道小娜永远是对的。“  
废话！史蒂夫懊恼的跺了一下脚。

给他想要的，可巴基到底想要什么呢，挑的歌剧把他弄哭送的袖扣他不喜欢，算了，一时半会也想不出来。  
史蒂夫躺在庭院里的长椅上，出神的盯着瓦蓝的天空，他想像着巴基的脸，他皱眉时两眼间的褶痕，他笑起来时嘴角的弧度，天哪他真想吻他，吻他红润的嘴唇，吻他动听的声音，吻他芬芳的气息。  
给他想要的。

史蒂夫在晚饭的时候直截了当问出了这个问题，他不擅长拐弯抹角迂回前进，他知道自己在这方面笨的像头学杂技的大象，上帝，但愿巴基不会因此讨厌他。  
巴基的反应出乎史蒂夫意料之外的可爱，他瞪大了眼睛傻傻的重复史蒂夫的问题，“我想要什么？”  
“我想我不需要再添置什么物件了，吃穿用度都足够，你不是想给我零用钱吧？真的不用。“巴基笑起来，整个人看起来暖洋洋的，直叫史蒂夫越发喜爱。  
”除了这些，你想要什么？“史蒂夫咬紧下唇，掩饰不住内心的紧张。  
巴基不笑了，他忽然意识到这个问题和史蒂夫之前问他还缺什么不同，这个问题别有深意 。  
他沉默了一会儿，抬起眼睛，“我想了解你，史蒂夫。“  
”了解我？“  
”你白天不是在公司忙工作就是在朋友家忙聚会..。“  
巴基说的史蒂夫脸都白了，他还以为自己至今做的不错，他错的多么离谱，老天，他还能有一丁点儿机会吗。  
“我希望你不要把我排除在你的生活之外。”巴基紧张的手心冒汗，他是不是要求的太过分了。

史蒂夫的沉默让巴基有些慌乱，他想道歉，他这几天失礼的事做的太多了，他不该提这么荒谬的要求。

“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫慢慢说，巴基觉得一只冰凉的手捏住了他的心脏，意料之中的拒绝，“抱歉总是丢下你一个人，以后不会了。”哎？巴基猛的抬起头，不可置信的盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫站起来大着胆子亲了亲巴基的嘴角，小声说，“下次想看什么，不用偷偷摸摸的。”巴基呆住了。

史蒂夫自己也呆住了，这是他自出生以来说过的最流氓的调情话，震惊的是他不仅说的如此顺口如此自然还不觉得有什么不对，而在那之前他只会跟人聊爱尔兰饥荒，回过神来的两个人像一对煮熟的龙虾红着脸面面相觑，几秒钟后两人不约而同的爆发出一阵大笑。

如果一个人总是能让你笑的如此开怀，你一定会爱上他。

我爱他。

他们在心里悄悄对自己说。


	7. Chapter 7

史蒂夫对着镜子整了整系在脖子上的黑色蝴蝶结，惠灵顿姑妈举办的聚会，几次三番打来电话要他参加，上帝，社交季还没开始他就要开始受折磨了。他不明白为什么人们总是跳舞跳不厌，他扯了扯刚刚梳理好的头发，巴基在他身后一边笑，“只是舞会，不必那么烦恼。”一边帮他把头发重新梳理整齐。

噢，他当然烦恼，他会不停踩到巴基的脚，然后巴基就会宁愿跟一头狗熊共舞也不会理他了。

惠灵顿姑妈乐善好施热衷于举办各种慈善名义的舞会，这也是史蒂夫没法强硬拒绝她的原因，他每次都会给惠灵顿姑妈填上几张用于接济流浪汉或者失学儿童的支票，他就不能只填支票然后去街头给流浪汉们派发甜汤而不是困在这里被逼着跳舞吗。

史蒂夫苦着脸拨弄着惠灵顿姑妈递给他的雏菊，真是再美妙也没有了，十分钟之前他和巴基一起抵达惠灵顿姑妈的住所，宽敞的大厅看起来气势恢宏，姑妈打扮的像只花枝招展的蝴蝶在人群中左右招呼，他希望惠灵顿姑妈看不见他，如果他不那么在意自己男子气概的话他甚至可以躲在巴基后面，但是他天生不擅长躲躲藏藏，一踏进门就听见惠灵顿姑妈发出惊喜的尖叫朝他的方向迅速移动过来，他亲吻了姑妈的脸颊，然后就听见姑妈发出另一声尖叫，“你有伴儿了？”

巴基挽着史蒂夫的胳膊，礼貌的向惠灵顿姑妈打招呼，可是姑妈看起来有些说不出的奇怪。

史蒂夫突然想起来他的混蛋父亲说不定根本没把巴基的事告诉他们的五亲六戚，上帝，没有哪个父亲会为自己买儿媳妇这种事感到骄傲。

“是的，姑妈，这是巴基。”史蒂夫有气无力的说，他一想起父亲的行径就不由的升起一阵对巴基的愧疚。

巴基俯下身悄声跟史蒂夫咬耳朵，“别犯傻。”  
史蒂夫的心思一股脑全写在脸上，这个傻瓜，巴基在心里摇头，好吧，他就是爱史蒂夫这股傻劲。

史蒂夫终于挺直腰杆面对惠灵顿姑妈，“抱歉我们来晚了，我的衣服出了点问题。”

惠灵顿姑妈促狭的笑，“衣服的问题？好的，理解。有这么迷人的男孩陪着,你的衣服当然会时不时出点问题，不过希望今晚不要在我的储藏室里出问题，你有专门的房间，史蒂夫宝贝儿，我不鼓励男孩们在我的储藏室里冒险。”

说完惠灵顿夫人便施然离去招呼新的客人，留下面红耳赤的两个人，史蒂夫忍了半天挤出一句，“她平时不这样的，真的。”

巴基憋笑憋了半天，“姑妈真是太有趣了。”

“如果我们在她的储藏室里冒险她就不那么有趣了。”史蒂夫嘟起嘴。

“要试试吗？”巴基冲史蒂夫俏皮的眨眼。

上帝，又来了，史蒂夫想捂住自己的嘴，他怎么变得这么下流。

“要跳舞吗？”史蒂夫绝望的转移话题。

“好啊。”巴基欣然应允。

然后就是噩梦般的十分钟，他至少踩了巴基一百次，最后他不得不退到场边把巴基交给其他舞伴自己郁闷的揪那朵无辜的小雏菊。

百无聊赖中他重新在人群中追寻巴基的身影，他身段优雅舞姿优美，脸上带着从容自信的笑容，他发现史蒂夫在看他，大方的向史蒂夫粲然一笑，而后又略一低头，带着几分羞涩抬眼再次看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫清晰的听到自己完蛋了的声音。惠灵顿姑妈会杀了他。他拼命想着客厅里悬挂的那副西斯廷圣母像来克制两腿间的骚动。

他转身飞快的沿着旋转楼梯跑上二楼惠灵顿姑妈给他准备的房间，嘭的关上门，背靠着门板大口喘气，不一会儿门外便传来笃笃笃的敲门声，紧跟着是巴基担忧的声音，“史蒂夫，你怎么了？没事吧？开门，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫想开门又不想开门，他觉得自己现在基本就是狼外婆，巴基锲而不舍的敲着门，小红帽别这么执着好吗。

我真的不能开门。史蒂夫在心里默默的说。

“你再不开门我就踹了啊。”巴基听起来有点恼火。

第一次知道巴基也有小脾气史蒂夫意外又开心，但是这对改善他目前的状况一点帮助也没有。

天，他真的在踹门，上帝，在把楼下的客人都吸引到这里围观之前史蒂夫别无选择的开了门，巴基鼓着圆润的小腮帮瞪着他，史蒂夫只觉得两腿间的那家伙更失礼了。

“到底怎么了？”

史蒂夫的注意力都在巴基沾了红酒的嘴唇上，堂而皇之的答非所问，“你真好看。”

巴基被噎住了似的看着他。史蒂夫古怪的表现让他甚至没法判断这是不是一句赞美。

“我不知道你会不会对我满意，也许永远也不会满意，但是，我现在有一个问题，我不想冒犯你，但是请原谅我这次粗鲁的冒犯，我能吻你吗？”史蒂夫没喝酒但明显他醉的不清。

好吧，他只是又犯傻了，“你随时可以吻我。”

史蒂夫踮起脚勾住巴基的脖子，他花了一秒钟欣赏了巴基脖子优美的曲线，接着他全情投入到巴基柔软香甜的嘴唇上，吻他的感觉像亲手触摸蒙娜丽莎一样美好，巴基就是他的蒙娜丽莎，他要把他画下来刻下来藏起来，再也不让他离开。

“别离开我。”

“永远不会。”


	8. Chapter 8

回到家里，史蒂夫和巴基都有些抑制不住的激动和同等程度的不知所措，他们觉得应该干点什么，然而他们都不确定这是不是合适的时机，怕一不小心毁了这来之不易的甜蜜。

史蒂夫咬咬牙轻轻推了巴基一下，“去床上。”

巴基红着脸沿床边坐下，一颗小心脏几乎要从嗓子眼里跳出来，他没干过这个，在家境富裕的时候他跟家乡的少男少女们玩的都很不错，可他家教严格从来没做过比接吻更过分的事，老天，他现在是要和史蒂夫那个吗，他原本以为自己准备好了，临到头却发现自己紧张的快哭了。

巴基下意识的揪紧身下的床单，鼓起勇气直视史蒂夫，噢，他没想到史蒂夫脸也红的快冒烟傻愣在原地动也不动，全然没了刚才雄赳赳的气势。

巴基觉得自己有义务拯救眼下糟糕的场面，老天，他们是一对，不管是怎么阴差阳错被凑成的一对，并且他们相互喜欢，今晚之前他还不敢奢望史蒂夫对他的好有几分是出自对他真心的喜爱，今晚之后他至少知道史蒂夫即使不像他爱他那么多也大体是喜爱他的。他们得搞定这个，然后他们会有孩子，他们会爱他们的孩子，一起看着孩子成长，一起守护这个家，他们能白头偕老。好吧，他想的似乎有点远了。

巴基的沉默让史蒂夫有些心慌，他太冒进了，他还没赢得巴基全心全意的爱就提出这么过分的要求，那个吻已经足够好了，他怎么能这么贪心。父亲如果看到他现在的样子一定会笑掉大牙，他能清楚地听见父亲的嘲笑，看吧，你就是这么没出息的小东西，没有孩子会拒绝已经握在手中的棒棒糖。

史蒂夫看着巴基迎向他的目光，他想道歉然后转身跑掉，但他答应过巴基不会再丢下他一个人，所以他迈开双腿走到巴基面前，巴基舔了一下嘴唇，这是巴基可爱的习惯小动作，他害羞或者紧张的时候都会舔他那双红的过分的嘴唇，史蒂夫想对他说今天就到这儿请好好歇息然而说出口的却是如果不喜欢就推开我。

巴基揽过他的脖子深深的吻他，那么至少在这一点上他们达成一致了。

史蒂夫解开巴基衬衫扣子的时候，手心里全是汗，好几次扣子都从指间滑过去，他不敢看巴基的脸，对于这件事，拜托尼塞给他的那些带着玩笑性质的小画册所赐他知道大致的程序，可他没法像画册里的那些行家们一样游刃有余，差不多花了一个世纪那么久，巴基的衬衫终于被扔到了一边。

史蒂夫扔衬衫的时候巴基小小吃惊了一下，他原以为依史蒂夫的性子会把衬衫叠好放在床边的凳子上，之前就寝的时候史蒂夫总会把自己的衣物叠放整齐再换上睡衣，不过今天是不同寻常的日子，并且他得说他爱死史蒂夫扔衬衫的样子了，他看上去真的很想要他。

“躺下，宝贝。”史蒂夫冲他笑了一下，羞涩又得意，巴基光着上半身乖乖的躺下，喉咙有些发干，史蒂夫着迷的看着他，手在接触巴基的时候犹豫了一下，”可以吗？“  
巴基被逗乐了，“以防你今晚会不停的重复这个问题，我提前答复可以可以都可以，但如果你干的不好我会踢你下床，这点我绝不宽容。”巴基做出认真严肃的样子，史蒂夫瞧着过于可爱忍不住好好啃了他嘴唇一番，“据说有压力这事能干的更好。”  
巴基一定是他下流品质的触发开关，史蒂夫酡红着脸在心里嘀咕。

史蒂夫必须在什么不为人知的地方有一堆秘密情人否则无法解释这个正在吸吮他乳头的家伙是打哪儿来的，灵巧的可怕的舌头用不同的压力测试他乳头的抗蹂躏程度，他发出丢脸的呻吟，一个连续三个社交季都空手而归的小笨蛋不该有这么娴熟的技巧，除非他是个无师自通的天生好手，史蒂夫一边吸他胸口一边腾出手伸进他的裤子里去揉捏那个急需关注硬的让巴基脸颊发烫的东西，不要，他会....好吧，史蒂夫带着一脸好奇反复打量被巴基体液淋湿的手，凑到鼻子下闻一闻，巴基羞愤欲死，”你今天吃了很多水果。”史蒂夫一本正经的发表观察感言。

混蛋，这是把你床伴弄的不支而射后应该给的安慰吗。他想狠狠咬史蒂夫一口，他确实咬了，史蒂夫无奈的盯着胳膊上月牙形的牙印，“牙口真好。“

巴基赌气的瞪着史蒂夫，眼角红红的，十足的委屈。史蒂夫吻他的眼角，鼻尖，头发，“再给一次机会？”

史蒂夫根本是在变相的炫耀，巴基在史蒂夫含住他刚刚软下去的小兄弟时悲愤的想，史蒂夫的舌头有罪，法官应该判他的舌头罪大恶极，他又硬了，他的不应期从来没这么短，上帝，他硬的发疼，两手揪着枕头，他的眼角又湿了，混蛋，史蒂夫吊着他，悬在越过巅峰的边缘让他滑下去再吊起来再滑下去再吊起来迟迟不肯推他上极乐顶峰，他受不了了，挣扎着晃动身体，求饶的声音从嘴里不自觉的漏出来，“史蒂夫 ...”那种求而不得的乞求竟有种凄楚的味道，好似被欺负的狠了，分外楚楚可怜。

他高潮的时候被史蒂夫紧紧扣住了腰，天哪，那真是一次绝秒到疼痛的感官盛宴。  
等等，他刚刚是不是，从目眩神秘中逐渐清醒过来的巴基用胳膊遮住了眼睛，太棒了，他射在了史蒂夫的嘴里。他们的初夜，他表现的像个白痴。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫担忧的声音传来，巴基放下胳膊一脸愧疚的看着史蒂夫，“对不起。”  
“为什么道歉？”史蒂夫擦了一下嘴角，那动作让巴基更愧疚了。  
“我....”巴基窘的不知如何是好，“我不应该...我应该...”  
“你说这个？”史蒂夫吐了一下舌头，“水果味，营养健康。”

巴基哭笑不得的看着史蒂夫，他有时候真的分不清史蒂夫正儿八经和讲笑话的样子，比如现在。招呼不打一声的被口爆，史蒂夫立即下床走人他都能理解，是他搞砸了。可眼下这状况，史蒂夫看起来并没有生气，他忐忑不安的注视着史蒂夫，他没有看错史蒂夫是真的没有生气吧。  
史蒂夫伸出瘦削的胳膊搂住巴基，用带着暖意的声音轻轻说，“没关系，很可爱，我喜欢。”

巴基差点哭了。他用力回搂史蒂夫，然后抽噎着抱怨，“都被你弄两回了你还穿着衣服。”  
“我的错。”史蒂夫利落的扒掉了自己的衣服，顺便把巴基窝在膝盖处的里裤外裤一并脱了个干净，“这样公平了？”

巴基勉强应了一声，赤裸裸的被史蒂夫专注的视线盯着感觉比真正的亲热羞耻百般，史蒂夫倒是坦荡荡的，一副我无需隐藏随你怎么看的泰然。巴基的目光顺着史蒂夫的腰线溜下去，那里，精神的醒目，巴基眼里闪着渴望的光芒，他等不及想知道那里的味道。  
他抱着史蒂夫在床上就地翻了个身，就在他探下身去的时候史蒂夫阻止了他，“等等，别那么做。”

巴基疑惑的看着史蒂夫，不懂史蒂夫为什么不让他投桃报李，史蒂夫冲他轻轻摇了摇头。巴基有些挫败甚至有些说不上来的伤心。他不知道是史蒂夫不喜欢口交还是史蒂夫不喜欢他对他这样做。

史蒂夫一眼看穿了他的心思，把他拉到身边，面对面躺下，握着他的手一字一顿慢慢的说，“我身体不是太好，小时候体弱多病留下的后遗症，没有力气做太多，我想给你快乐，巴基，我不想毁掉这个美好的夜晚，你真的很美，我从未见过像你这么吸引我的蜜糖，你在我身边，我连呼吸都是甜的。”  
所有认为史蒂夫罗杰斯笨嘴拙舌不懂如何讨伴侣欢心的人都该去警局自首，简直是十二万分的诽谤，纵横情场多年的巴基巴恩斯从来没听过比这更动人的情话，此时此刻他已经溺死在史蒂夫的告白里了。

史蒂夫摸摸巴基的脸，滑下去开始他们最难也最激动的冒险，他们都是新手，不，新手不会一上来就舔他的小洞，上帝，巴基不想知道史蒂夫是怎么习得这些淫巧奇技的，他很快就被那根罪大恶极的狡猾的像条泥鳅一般的舌头舔开了，接着史蒂夫纤长的手指溜了进去，他用骇人的轻柔和耐心开拓着巴基的处子之地，巴基曾经听说如果不是和爱人做第一次会疼死，在史蒂夫插进去之后他才真切的体会到那句话有多正确.

他被那么细心的准备过了还是疼的直掉眼泪，史蒂夫不肯继续，他顽固的用双腿把史蒂夫牢牢圈住，他白着脸，喘着气，不准他退出去，“给我快乐，你说过的，你想给我快乐。”  
在无数次变换角度之后史蒂夫终于找到了让巴基快乐的地方，他灰白的脸色重新变得红润，嘴角舒展开来不再因为疼痛而紧紧的抿着，他不知所云的爆着粗口史蒂夫惊讶的睁大了眼睛，巴基从来没在他面前讲过粗话，噢，这可爱的掉落在他床上的堕天使。

巴基在攀越顶峰的时候带着哭腔喊史蒂夫的名字尾音颤悠悠的倍觉可怜。  
史蒂夫享受着极乐的同时不断的回答，“我在这儿，宝贝，我在这儿。”  
缱绻过后他们像一对在外疯过了头的鸟儿在巢穴里依偎着，互相梳理着乱成一团的毛发。

“说不定会怀孕。”巴基带着小小的期待说。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫脸微微红起来，声音里带着同样的期待。


	9. Chapter 9

“史蒂夫三个月没露面了，不是被他愤怒的新娘干掉埋尸家中了吧。”托尼摆弄着一款精致的机械闹钟一边漫不经心的说。

"也可能是他活干的太好他的新娘把他困在床上下不来."克林特暧昧的坏笑。

“那可怜的小史蒂夫一定是操劳过度起不来了。”托尼龇出一口白牙，炫耀了一下他手中升级的闹钟。

“都不是。”娜塔莎脱掉披肩在沙发上坐下来，“他和巴恩斯准备要孩子。”

“要孩子？他疯了吗？他怀孕等于自杀。”

“你忘了他有新娘。”

“他的新娘又高又壮可以把史蒂夫原地抡上三十个圈。”

“你见过野生动物园里的小狮子和鹿仔吗，鹿仔可没因为个子高就免于被吃干抹净的命运。”娜塔莎白他一眼，“可惜史蒂夫的体检结果不太好，医生说他的精子虽然健康但量少，唯一的解决办法是多多产出以求圣母垂青。”

托尼眼睛邪恶的一亮，“用这个借口求搞不但不会遭到拒绝还能博得大把贴心的安慰，提醒我下次见到希尔医生的时候也要张这样的体检单。”

“你准备为人父母了？”

“开什么玩笑，如果有一天我不幸中招一定要当做没这回事。与孩子相关的唯一乐趣是制造过程。”

"史蒂夫的身体受得了吗？”克林特无论如何也不能想像史蒂夫化身种马分分钟压倒巴基大干三百回合的样子。

“当然不能。”娜塔莎白他一眼，“所以他最近才忙着健身，我路过他家的时候他和巴恩斯刚刚从公园跑步回来，一头一脸的汗，跟只水老鼠似的。”

托尼和克林特对看一眼一齐撇嘴，“如果有个火辣美人等着我健身后来场更加火辣的性爱，相信我，我也会挥汗如雨博美人欢心。”

“总之我们最近是见不到他啦。”娜塔莎呷了一口咖啡。

 

“抱歉让你受累了，天天这样陪着我。”史蒂夫一边擦汗一边说。

史蒂夫平时整洁的头发如今湿嗒嗒的粘在头上，加上身形瘦小那模样的确比一只溺水的老鼠好看不了多少，巴基却毫不在意，就算史蒂夫是只小小水老鼠也是他见过的最不屈不挠的水老鼠。他爱他任何一种模样。

巴基温柔地看着他笑，轻轻摇摇头，他也汗津津，但比史蒂夫的情况好很多，他没全程陪跑，他随时可能怀上一个可爱的小生命而不自知所以一半的时间他坐在公园的长椅上看着史蒂夫不厌其烦的一圈又一圈傻里傻气的向前跑。看着史蒂夫那么认真拼命的样子他忍住笑出声的冲动，他怎么能认真的那么可爱。就算没有孩子也没什么关系，如果史蒂夫真的喜欢他们可以领养，在对付史蒂夫父亲那方面他是个毫无争议的小叛徒。

 

“这样行吗？”史蒂夫带着一脸不确定的表情尽职尽责的把巴基架在他肩膀上两条腿抬得更高。

“再高点。”巴基镇定的指挥着。

“这样？”

“嗯。”  
“ 明天我们去买个塞子。”巴基凑到史蒂夫耳边说，暖暖的气流蹭的史蒂夫耳朵直痒痒，“比你成天扛着我的大腿管用。”

“塞子？”史蒂夫迷茫的看着巴基。

“那种，那种塞子，不让你的...那个流出来的那种。”巴基边说脸上的热度边往上窜。

“天，天哪，“史蒂夫羞的都结巴了，他想了一会儿，“不行，我要是知道你屁股里一天到晚塞着那么个东西就什么事都干不成了，不行，宝贝。”

“你是在间接承认自己是个小色情狂吗亲爱的？”巴基促狭的坏笑。

史蒂夫皱起眉头像是在严肃的思考这个问题，“我想是的，而这全是你的错，我有必要好好教训你一下，比如不准再想往屁股里塞除了我以外的东西。”

“哇哦，我的小史蒂夫变异了，我要报警。”巴基装出害怕的样子往床边挪了挪。

“太迟了，小美人。”史蒂夫抱住他乱动的身体，“乖乖听话，在我变得真正粗暴之前。”

“别伤害我。”巴基伪装的哭腔听起来逼真的诱人，“求你。”

噢，上帝，他眼睛里居然闪着水光，他之前是在百老汇打工吗，史蒂夫咂舌，随即配合的用他能想象出的最无赖最流氓的声线威胁道，“分开你漂亮的大腿小美人，或者我替你分开。”

史蒂夫为自己的堕落脸颊发烫，刚才那几句品位低俗内容不堪的台词已经把他今天的羞耻份额用完了，狠话撂下了却迟迟没有下一步动作。

巴基绷不住大笑出声，“亲爱的你的脸蛋可以煮鸡蛋了。”

史蒂夫又羞又恼的滚到巴基身上，咬他一脸口水，巴基笑的更厉害了。

巴基笑够了，喘着气把史蒂夫的脑袋抱在胸口柔声说，“办正事。”

“随时效劳。”史蒂夫贴着他的嘴唇轻柔的回应。


	10. Chapter 10

"我拒绝接那个该死的电话。”托尼漫不经心的朝铃铃作响的电话丢去一个杯子被好管家巧妙的接住了。

 

“你应该去接，不然他会在尝试二十遍之后打我家的电话，而我再也不想半夜被他吵醒了，我不想我们中最可爱的那个死于激情谋杀。”娜塔莎顶着两个扑了粉也没遮住的黑眼圈打了个呵欠。

“看在上帝的份上，他的新娘可喜可贺的怀孕了有孕期反应这么正常的事他大惊小怪的像做了雷神的父亲，随时随地平地一声雷的咋呼。”托尼打开水晶酒瓶给自己倒了杯波本，“天哪，巴基吐了，天哪，巴基没胃口，天哪，巴基睡不着，天哪，巴基瘦了两磅，怎么办怎么办，巴基想爱爱可我不敢碰他，上帝 。”

 

“他健身最大的成果在我看来就是肺活量大了很多，可以一口气发出十个以上的惊叹词。”克林特加入了他们。

 

“他到底有没有意识到他的骚扰对象应该是希尔医生而不是我们这群对生孩子一无所知的家伙。”

 

“相信我，他不打希尔医生的电话只是因为他已经被希尔医生列入了黑名单，希尔医生家的仆人只要接到他的电话一律回复主人去乡下度假了。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼。

”巴基，要喝点热水吗？”史蒂夫一手端着杯子一手抚摸着巴基的后背，是的，巴基又吐了，他想也许是那块牛排的错，巴基上气不接下气的冲史蒂夫摆摆手，他还没吐完，看着巴基瘦的凹陷下去的脸颊史蒂夫不禁开始自责，早知道要孩子会让巴基受这么大罪他宁愿不要。

巴基吐完了靠在史蒂夫身上喘气，“真是个小淘气。”

 

史蒂夫亲了亲巴基的额头，一脸愧疚，都是因为他巴基才这么难受。巴基了然的揉了揉他脑袋，”嘿，这是我们两个人都想要的，你再这么愁眉苦脸下去我就更难过了。你不想我难过的，对不对？“

 

史蒂夫使劲点点头，他那么爱巴基怎么舍得他难过。他把巴基扶到沙发上坐好后又默默的拨起了希尔医生的宅电，希尔医生去乡下度假的时间可真久半个月了都没回来。

巴基瞄了一眼一脸困惑的史蒂夫决定什么也不说，毕竟这么认真努力为他骚扰医生和朋友的史蒂夫让他心情大好，被爱着的感觉永远那么好。他一点也不为自己邪恶的小心思愧疚。

“史蒂夫亲爱的，过来。“巴基冲他招招手，他忽然很想吻他，吻这个温柔的无以复加把心捧给了他的男人。他看着史蒂夫喃喃的说，”你知道我有多爱你吗，而你竟然是我丈夫，我可以随时随地的吻你跟你做爱生一堆小淘气，我们永远永远不会分开。”

 

史蒂夫愣了一下，他们不常把爱挂在嘴边，但又好像对彼此说了几千几万次，也许是荷尔蒙让巴基变得有些多愁善感，他当然可以随时随地跟他接吻做爱，生小淘气的部分以后再谈，他舍不得巴基受罪，而最最重要的，他们当然永远永远不会分开，这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子....

“小傻瓜，”史蒂夫看着巴基明亮的眼睛牵起他的手，凑到唇边吻了吻，“我会陪你到世界尽头。”  
“Me too。”巴基在他嘴唇上轻啄了一下。  
“对了，希尔医生回来了。”被亲过的史蒂夫高兴的宣布，“托尼刚才来电话说看见她了。”  
“打她诊所电话。”巴基笑着又亲了史蒂夫一下。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫一脸严肃的拿起电话。

 

5个月后

传教士体位  
“不行，”史蒂夫脸红的像石榴，“感觉宝宝在看我。”

后入式  
“不行，肚子坠的慌。”巴基抱怨道，“真的不是双胞胎吗？医生肯定搞错了。“

骑乘式  
“不行，”巴基苦着脸看着正襟危坐靠在床头的史蒂夫，“肚子太大，你的家伙根本够不到我的洞。”荷尔蒙分泌过剩的巴基没有注意到史蒂夫因为倍受打击而垂丧的脸。

 

史蒂夫想了想认命的躺平，这总不会挤到巴基的肚子了吧，巴基惆怅的看着史蒂夫，半晌发出一声叹息，“我不想谋杀自己的丈夫。”上帝，怀孕期间他本来就长了不少肉肉再加上肚子里的小肉球，史蒂夫纸片一样薄的身体经得起他和宝宝双重碾压才怪。

 

”洗洗睡吧。”巴基抚慰的亲了亲一脸受伤的史蒂夫躺进被窝。

“托尼在吗？”史蒂夫抱着走廊的电话。  
“很抱歉罗杰斯先生，少爷他去乡下度假了。”管家先生真诚的遗憾道。

 

托尼最近也爱上乡下了吗，真稀奇，哎，看样子也只能洗洗睡了，至于那点小问题，有点遗憾但他和巴基总会想出解决办法的，不着急。

 

史蒂夫爬上床，亲了一下巴基的额头，侧身躺下贴着巴基温暖的后背，手轻轻的环过去搭在巴基胸口，满足的闭上眼睛，晚安，我爱你们。


	11. Chapter 11

“为什么鹿仔生孩子我们都得陪在医院里？”托尼嘟囔道，“我快神经衰弱了，小娜，到处都是妈妈们撕心裂肺的痛呼和此起彼伏的婴儿啼哭，简直是恐怖片现场。”

娜塔莎瞪他一眼，”因为等你生娃的时候我们也会这样陪着你，我以为你会写朋友两个字。”

“不会，我坚决不要有这么可怕的体验，噢，上帝，宝贝们别那么折磨你们的妈妈，我都要哭了。”托尼假装挤了挤眼泪。

克林特拍了一下托尼的肩膀，“自从巴基被推进产房史蒂夫到现在一句话都没说。”

托尼扭头看见史蒂夫正眼巴巴盯着那扇紧闭的门，“都怪那帮白大褂在推巴基进去的时候让他签那个什么风险同意书，上面列了一万条妈妈和宝宝可能遭遇的可怕状况，史蒂夫脸都白了。”

里面没声音，别的房间都有声音传出来这边却安静的出奇，巴基太倔了一声疼也不肯叫，史蒂夫搓着手，恨死了医院讨厌的规定。

正犹豫着要不要乔装进去的时候，门开了，一个穿白大褂出来对着门口喊，”哪位是史蒂夫罗杰斯？过来签个字。”

史蒂夫一个箭步冲上去，激动道，“保大的！”

医生用你有病的表情白他一眼，“你这么迷你怎么生出那么胖的闺女，签字签字！”

哎！？已经生出来了？这，这么快。

“都平安吗？我的爱人和孩子？”史蒂夫焦急的问。

“当然。他很幸运，进去没一会儿就生了，上帝，九斤八两的小胖妞，我们打算让孩子多观察一天，毕竟，这么胖的孩子我们不太放心让你们立即带回去，赶快把字签了，等会儿我们就会送你爱人和孩子回病房。”白大褂催促道。

史蒂夫签字的手抖个不停，老天，他太开心了，转身奔向他的朋友们热烈的拥抱他们，他们拍打着他的背表示祝贺，母子平安，上帝，再没有比这个更令他开怀大笑的了。

巴基带着疲倦的笑容看着焦急的确认他状态的史蒂夫，“我没事，我很好。”他微微扭转头部瞥了一眼安睡在他身旁的小婴儿，“我们都很好。”

史蒂夫握住他的手，不敢握的太紧，怕自己动作过于粗暴会伤到现在虚弱的碰一下就会碎掉的巴基，“你真了不起巴基，医生说我们的宝贝胖的违规。”

巴基被逗的笑出声来，“以后打架不怕吃亏了，至少她有身体优势。”史蒂夫也跟着轻笑出声，“就怕她大了吵着要减肥，到时候我可就伤脑筋了。”说完，做了个鬼脸又把巴基逗得直乐。

史蒂夫直勾勾的盯着巴基，好一会儿，把他们交握的双手贴到脸上，轻声道，“巴基，我刚才吓坏了。”巴基疑惑的看着他。

“医生中途出来让我签字，我以为你出事了，”史蒂夫的声音颤抖着，“我当时后悔极了....”他的声音低下去。

巴基扯出一丝虚弱的微笑，“小傻瓜，我哪有那么容易出事。”

“我要是强壮点就好了，那样就不会让你担这么大风险，受这许多罪。”史蒂夫看起来懊恼极了。“

“史蒂夫亲爱的，我不是迫不得已才这样做的，即使你身高六尺壮得像头西伯利亚毛熊我也会这样做，这不是公平的问题，是我想要做孩子的妈妈，我爱做妈妈的感觉，虽然过程有些辛苦，但是你那么尽职尽责的陪着我，关怀我和孩子，我想不出还有谁比你更适合做父亲，”巴基的手指摩挲着史蒂夫的脸颊，“还有记住一件事，最重要的一件事，现在的你就是最好的你，我不需要你变成搏击冠军才爱你，你是我见过最善良最温柔最勇敢的人。”

史蒂夫既想哭又想笑，他有数不清的话想对巴基说，数不尽的情意想向巴基倾诉，然而一切的一切最终只汇成了一句，“我爱你，永远爱你，巴基。”

在医院观察了一天后确认孩子无恙，史蒂夫带着巴基和他们的宝贝女儿开开心心的回了家。他们用巴基祖母和史蒂夫母亲的中间名给女儿组了一个别致的漂亮名字。

他们没有再要孩子，主要原因来自史蒂夫的强烈反对，就算他是个偏心的父亲吧，他要把一生的宠爱给他唯一的伴侣和唯一的孩子，让他们像童话里一样幸福快乐直到永远。

N年后

“史蒂夫亲爱的，花园里的草都快侵略到家门口啦！”

“就来！”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就是想写一个没有血清没有战争没有倒霉催的乱七八糟的种种一个和平年代里豆芽菜和巴基哥哥相亲相爱相守一辈子的故事，让虐梗什么的都远去吧，冰棍本来就是甜的呀，何况是两只!


End file.
